


Domestic Magicians

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Magicians

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "For your prompt thing, Cooking together - Drarry (Bonus Harry insists they do it the muggle way so no short cuts)"

“Damn it!”

The voice had cut through the concentrated silence that had filled the kitchen moments ago like the knife had through the skin of the originator of the shout.

Harry rolled his eyes at the disruption, but put his cooking spoon aside and turned down the heat on the stove.

“What is it, Draco?” he asked over his shoulder, before turning around to face him. Draco’s face was twisted in annoyance and he looked down at his left thumb that was bleeding over the tomatoes he’d been cutting into pieces.

“Nah, clumsy you. C’mon, show me.”

A little reluctant, he presented his hand to Harry, who took a look at the damage. It was barely more than a scratch and he had the feeling Draco would take that as an excuse to question Harry’s new kitchen rules.

“Why would we even not use magic if it is just there for us to use and make this easier?”

See?

“Because I said it. Besides, magic is practically everywhere around us. Can’t hurt to at least keep it away from our food.” Draco didn’t seem convinced and started sucking at his wound with unimpressed expression. He’d have to try differently. “Okay, just… think of it as a potion, all right? You want a great outcome, you have to be very precise with everything you do. And magic only makes it easier to just rush through. Fine?”

Draco sighed dramatically, holding his now spit-coated thumb a little closer to Harry’s face. What a drama queen.

“I guess,” he finally admitted, not without making a show of looking at the small scratch again, “Can I at least heal it or is that forbidden too?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Either that, or I kiss it better. Your choice.”

A grin suddenly spread on the other’s face and he stepped closer to Harry, hooded eyes fixed on him. “Choice made,” he whispered before tilting his head down the tiniest bit. Harry didn’t hesitate to stand on his tiptoes - gosh, he’d known Draco half his life, when had he outgrown him? - and press a sweet peck to his lips.

When they parted, he heard a content hum come from Draco.

“Better?”

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
